tokyo idol
by MangaAddict300
Summary: skip beat cast are back but this time they need to sing their way out! me and two of my friends r the judges! and u guys get to vote in the chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Kyoko:** what's gong on?!?

**Ren: **its too dark!

**Sho: **not again!!!

**Maria: **déjà vu!!!

**Shoko: **what now?!

**Lory: **this is bad

**Kuu: **ugh! I have a bad feeling about this

**Yashiro: **first was the interview, then the talent show, now this?!

**Kanae: **I don't want to go through this again!!

**Reino: **what the?… I think I know who's behind this.

*lights turned on*

**Ma300: **hey guys! Long time no see!!

**Sho: **don't tell me the head honcho is at it again!?

**Ma300: **nah! I got rid of her and she's grounded anyways so don't worry about it.

**Kyoko: **then why are we here?

**Ma300: **well I noticed the talent show was a great success and since I have this idea stuck

in my head for a week, I decided to do a little project.

**Ren: **little project?

**Ma300: **yup! Welcome to Tokyo idol!!

**Everyone: **WHAT?!?!?

**Ma300: **now to present the judges! *curtains open* first off my first judge is Jovanie, aka Jramos!!

**Jramos: **thank you! Thank you!

**Ma300:** Next judge is Ginet!!

**Ginet: **thank you! I'm glad that I'm here!!

**Ma300: **and I'm going to be the third judge so….

**Sho: **hold it! What is Tokyo idol?

**Ma300: **I was getting to that! Its like American idol, only different

**Kuu: **American idol? I love that show! So were going to sing?

**Ma300: **yup! that's basically it!

**Kyoko: **hold on! Sho and beagle are already singers! isn't it a bit unfair?!

**Ma300: **good point but this is my show so I say they stay!

**Reino and Sho: **oh great…..

**Ginet: **the rules are you cant sing Sho's or Reino's songs and Sho and Reino. You guys

cant sing your own songs either.

**Sho and Reino: **what?!?

**Ma300: **that's seems fair to me. So Jovanie, are you going to act like Simon in this show?

**Jramos: **yup!

**Ma300: **ok if you say so I guess ill let the people decide who they want to go first.

**Ginet: **yea and the good news is that no electrifying bracelets are on us!

**Ma300: **………

**Jovanie: **steph, what did you do?

**Ma300: **he-he, well you see after the talent show well…..

_Flashback:_

_**Jovanie: **__ITS OVER!_

_**Edward: **__it was fun though._

_**Ma300:**__true but at least we get these cool rings!_

_**Ginet: **__where did you get them?_

_**Ma300: **__Found them in a box while chasing fabi. They seemed harmless._

_**Jovanie: **__who cares! Lets go home!!_

_End of flashback_

**Jramos: **steph! The rings on our fingers, are they-

**Ma300: **electrified ones? Yes.

**Ginet: **what?! get this off of me! *tries to pull the ring off but doesn't budge* what the?!

**Ma300: **he-he sadly, to get rid of the rings, we need to finish this show.

**Jramos: **steph, is there a remote to control for these rings?

**Ma300: **its at home with…fabi!!!

*judges start to scream*

**Ma300: ***looks at the audience* um ok now u guys know the rules, vote on who's going first

(Ginet and Jovanie both look at Stephanie, angrily)

**Jramos: **this has got to be the most stupidest thing you've ever done!

**Ginet: **no the stupidest thing she's ever done was leave the remote at home, with the person who use to be the big honcho!


	2. superstar!

**Ma300:** well guess what? Someone gave me an idea!!

**Ginet**: what is it?

**Ma300: **this show is going to be a duet singing Tokyo idol!!

**Skip beat cast: **WHAT?!?! ARE YOU MAD?!?!

**Ma300: **nope! So since I'm being nice, pick your partners!!

**Ren: **ill be with kyoko!

**Sho: **no way! Ill be with kyoko!

**Reino: **I think its fair if I get paired with kyoko

**Ren and Sho: **NEVER!

*the men argue in the back ground.*

**jramos: **nice steph, now three people want to be with kyoko.

**Ma300**: I knew this was going to happen, ok then plan B. Jovanie can you read this paper to everyone please? *gives a piece of paper to jramos*

**Jramos: **sure why not. Ok people! Here are the pairing since three men are not getting along so here they are: Yashiro/shoko, Kuu/Lory, Maria/Kanae, Ren/kyoko Reino/Sho.

**Sho:** WHAT?! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH HIM?!?!

**Ma300: **its Reino or Ren! Pick which one!

**Reino: **if Sho picks Ren then my partner will be kyoko right?

**Sho and Ren: **HECK NO!!

**Ma300: **if Sho picks Ren then yes. But since it looks like Sho doesn't want to be with Ren then its settled! Ren will stay with kyoko.

**Sho: **ill get you for this!!

**Ma300: **ah quit your whining now lets get the results! Where's the bird?

**Jramos: **the bird? Steph, we're not in the talent show remember? Fabiola is no longer the head honcho.

**Ma300: **oh yea. G.G. can you get the results?

**Ginet: **already have them. *opens the results* the first partners to go first is…Lory and Kuu?

**Kuu and Lory: **WHAT?!

**Ma300: ***takes the results from Ginet* well actually someone voted for Reino. But since it's a partner competition, well Kuu and Lory are first.

**Lory: **fine, c'mon Kuu lets bring down the house!

**Kuu: **you got it boss!

**Ma300: **c'mon lets head to the table.

*Lory and Kuu are on stage*

**Lory: **I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,

I am a superstar and i don't care who you are.

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,

I am a superstar and i don't care who you are.

**Lory: **Got many money honey, I'm a superstar,

My life is funny honey, Have you seen my car?

I know a lot of people, I'm a superstar,

Everybody know me, Right from near to far.

**Kuu**: I got a plane

**Lory**: got a plane

**Kuu**: I love the fame

**Lory**: love the fame

**Kuu**: You know my name

**Lory: **know my name And i just want you to know.

**Lory: **I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,

I am a superstar and i don't care who you are,

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,

I am a superstar and i don't care who you are.

**Kuu: **I got a red Ferrari,

I'm a superstar,

I really like to party,

Am i cool or what? I love a lot of women,

I'm a superstar,

Star's got a freaky living,

That's the way we are.

**Lory: **I got a plane

**Kuu: **got a plane

**Lory**: I love the fame

**Kuu: **love the fame

**Lory: **You know my name

**Kuu**: know my name

**Lory: **And i just want you to know.

**Lory: **I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,

I am a superstar and i don't care who you are,

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,

I am a superstar and i don't care who you are.

**Lory:**I got fortune,

I got fame,

Love it when you say my name.

Love to party,

I am naughty,

Prettier than everybody!

**Kuu: **I got muscles,

I'm a stud,

Jealous people kiss my butt,

I'm so fly i'll make you cry,

Cross my heart and hope to die.

**Lory: **I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,

I am a superstar and i don't care who you are,

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,

I am a superstar and i don't care who you are.

**Lory: **I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,

I am a superstar and i don't care who you are,

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,

I am a superstar and i don't care who you are

*everyone applaud*

**Ma300: **superstar by toybox huh? Well I'm impressed. Lory, love your energy! and Kuu, I'm impressed that an actor like you can sing! Ill give you guys a 9!!

**Ginet: **the song was really funny! I'm impressed that you guys can pull it off! Ill give you an 8!

**Jramos: **you call that singing, i heard better songs, but i guess i can't complain with that, I'll give u two a 6, but if it makes it any better I give you a 8 for your spunky since of style,...hey steph what did u think of my english accent? Lol

**Ma300: **exactly like Simon! well I guess Reino and Sho are next!

**Reino: **lets get this over with!

**Sho: **I hate you!

*they both head to the stage.*

**Jramos: **wait........WaHAHAHAHA......there is a change in partnership

*bum Bum BUMMMMM!!!!!!*

**Ma300: **WHAT?!?

To be continued


	3. savin me

**Ma300: **WHAT?!?! YOU CANT DO THAT!!

**Jramos: **yea I can

**Ma300: **no! its not in your contract!

**Jramos: **but according to the contract, im allowed to make suggestions/request in this show.

**Ma300: **let me see that! *reads the contract* damn it!! What's your idea?

**Jramos: **I feel bad that Ren is the lucky guy to be with kyoko and Reino and Sho aren't. so they all get to be with kyoko!!

**Ma300 and Ren**: WHAT?!?!? THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!

**Sho: **I kind of like the idea. Except its better if only I can be with kyoko.

**Kyoko: **never! Id rather die!!

**Reino: **I'm more calm. So I say I should be with kyoko

**Kyoko: **I still have that restraining order from you!!!

**Ren: **your not going to allow this, right?!

**Ma300: **ugh I don't know right now so ill think about it. *thinking*_or else Tokyo idol might become Tokyo wars!_

**Sho: **fine! Lets get this over with!!

**Sho: **Prison gates won't open up for me

On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'

Oh, I reach for youWell I'm terrified of these four walls

These iron bars can't hold my soul in

All I need is youCome please I'm callin'And oh, I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

**Sho and Reino: **Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth savin' me

**Reino: **Heaven's gates won't open up for me

With these broken wings I'm fallin'And all I see is you

These city walls ain't got no love for me

I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story

And oh, I scream for you

Come please I'm callin'And all I need from you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

**Sho and Reino: **Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to meAnd I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth savin' me

Hurry I'm callin'

(Instrumental interlude) (guitar solo)

**Sho: **And all I need is you

Come please I'm callin'And oh, I scream for you

**Reino: **Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

**Sho and Reino: **Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can beAnd say it for me

Say it to meAnd I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth savin' me

Hurry I'm fallin'

**Reino: **And say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth savin' me.

*everyone applaud*

**Ma300: **that's new. I though some other song you guys were going to sing. Oh well ill give you guys an 8

**Ginet: **I'm not a big fan of this song so ill give you a 7 ^^

**Jramos:**i love it! i love your hair sho and reino love your singing ill give you a 10! cool accent huh?

**Ma300: **and can you explain why you made a skip beat fan fiction called amazing around the world?!!?

**Jramos**: hey! At least I wasn't going to put that other story about Ren being a prostitute!! (rated M people!)

**Ren: **WHAT?!?!!?

**Ma300: **good point! So you win!! You can continue with your story.

**Jramos: **thank you

**Ma300: **Now people need to vote. Again so you know what to do… *phone rings* hello?

**Fabi: **sis! Where's the remote?!?

**Ma300; **fabi how many times do I have to tell you that your grounded remember?!?!

**Fabi:**not anymore and im looking for the remote so I can watch you on TV!! Oh wait here it is! Now to change the channel…

**Ma300:***BUZZ BUZZ* Ow!!! WTF?!?!?

**Fabi:**why isn't it working? Maybe this button…

**Jramos:** *BUZZ BUZZ* OW! WHAT THE?!

**Fabi:** no…maybe this one….

**Ginet:** BUZZ BUZZ* OW!! THAT HURTS!!

**Fabi:**wait this isn't the remote! Wait here's the right one! *changes channel* hi isis! I can

see you on TV!!

**Ma300:** will you shut up And throw away that other remote?!?!

**Fabi;** why: maybe ill push it again…

**Judges:***BUZZ BUZZ * OUCH!!

**Fabi:** hey I remember this! Its my remote! And your wearing the rings!! Cool!!!!

**Ma300: **ah sh-

**Vote now!!**


	4. i hate that i love you

**Ma300:** ugh I made my decision.

**Ginet: **what is it?

**Ma300: **well as for an extra for the show, Reino and Sho can sing with kyoko

**Sho: **yes!!

**Reino: **excellent!

**Kyoko: **WHAT?!? YOU CANT!!

**Ma300: **well boys, here are your bracelets.

**Sho: **so what are they for?

**Ma300: **um they're bracelets that let me know that you guys are the extras for Tokyo idol

so congratulations!

**Reino: **I see then lets put it on

*Sho and Reino put the bracelets on*

**Kyoko: ***whispers to ma300* are you nuts?!?

**Ma300: ***whispers*no I'm not, after reading a fanfiction called "sacred lie" well I cant trust Reino at all at this point. so the bracelets are electrifying ones in case Sho and Reino do something stupid like sexually harassing you. But mostly Reino I'm worried.

**Kyoko: **what do you mean? what happened in that story?

**Ma300: **something that will haunt me for the rest of my life and trust me kyoko, your lucky that Sho came to save you in time in karizuawa.

**Kyoko: **I think I don't want to even know.

**DJ (its Jramos ppl): **well I have the results and the next people up are…. Yashiro and shoko!

**Shoko: **oh great

**Yashiro: **I cant sing!!

**Ma300: **ah quit acting like a big baby! Sho is the only baby I can handle now!

**Sho: **hey!

**Ma300: **and my little pain in the- *BUZZ BUZZ* Ow!! Quit it Fabi! *phone rings and I answered it.*

**Fabi: **sorry sis but I cant!

**Ma300: **why you little- *BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ* Ow!! Ill get you for this!!!

**Shoko: **That's how much I love you

(**Yashiro**: yeah)

**Shoko: **That's how much I need you

(**Yashiro: **yeah, yeah, yeah)

**shoko:** And I can't stand you Must everything you do Make me wanna smile?

Can I not like it for awhile?

[**Yashiro]**

No...

[**Yashiro**:]

but you won't let me

You upset me girl then you kiss my lips

All of a sudden I forget that I was upset

Can't remember what you did

[**Both:**]

But I hate it

[**shoko**]

You know exactly what to do So that I can't stay mad at you For too long, that's wrong

[**Both**:]

But I hate it

[**yashiro**]

You know exactly how to touch

So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more So I despise that I adore you

[**Both**]

And I hate how much I love you boy

(**yashiro:** yeah)

I can't stand how much I need you

(**yashiro:** I need you)

And I hate how much I love you boy

(**yashiro:** ooh)

But I just can't let you go And I hate that I love you so..

[**Yashiro**]

And you completely know the power that you have The only one that makes me laugh

[**shoko:**]

Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that

I Love you beyond the reason why And it just ain't right

[**yashiro**:]

And I hate how much I love you girl

I can't stand how much I need you

And I hate how much I love you girl

But I just can't let you go

But I hate that I love you so

[**Both**:]

One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me

And your kiss won't make me weak

But no one in this world knows me the way you know me

So you'll probably always have a spell on me..

[**shoko**:]

That's how much I love you How much I need you

That's how much I need you

That's how much I love you

That's how much I need you

[**shoko and (yashiro**)]

And I hate that I love you sooo...

And I hate how much I love you boy

(**yashiro:** Hey)

I can't stand how much I need you

(yashiro: I can't stand how much I need you)

And I hate how much I love you boy

(**yashiro:**giirl......)

But I just can't let you go

(**yashiro:** But I just can't let you go)

And I hate that I love you so

[**Both**:]

And I hate that I love you so.. so..

*Everyone applaud.*

**Ma300:**im impressed! You go guys! Im giving a9!

**Ginet:**thas cool I say a 7!

**DJ :**you call that singing?! Rihanna and Ne-Yo are way better than you! But for trying ill give you a 7

**Ma30:** well lets get on with the*a piece of paper falls out of the pocket* oops!

**Ginet:** what this? *picks it up* hey! This is the real results!

**Everyone but ma300:** WHAT!?!?!

**Ginet: **Yashiro and shoko weren't suppose to go first, it was really Ren and kyoko!!

**Yashiro:** so ma300 changed the results?!?

**Shoko:** how could you ma300?!

**Ma300:**I don't think ren and kyoko weren't ready so im putting them last! We're saving the best for last!

**Sho:** so who's next now!?!?

**Ma300:**its my show so I say Kanae and Maria!!

**Maria and Kanae:** WHAT?!? HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!?

**Ma300**: no! get your butts on stage!!

To be continued


	5. revnege is sweeter than you ever were

**Ma300: **sigh lets get this over with before an angry mob breaks in

**Kanae: **c'mon kid let start.

**Maria**: ok

**Maria**:

I saw it in the news

it told me they were wrong

and I stood up for you

'cause I believed you were the one

**Kanae: **

you had all the chances in the world

to let me know the truth

what the hell's wrong with you

**Kanae and Maria: **

are you even listening when I talk to you

do you even care what I'm going through

you stare and you're staring right through me

you're right there but its like you never knew me

**Maria: **

do you even know I'm up to head

did you give up on me to be with her

Revenge Is Sweeter than you ever were

**Kanae:**

I'm so mad at you right now

and I can't even find the words

and you're on the way down

I can't wait to see you burn

you tried to make me hate that girl

when I should be hating you

what the hell's wrong with you

**Maria:**

are you even listening when I talk to you

do you even care what I'm going through

you stare and you're staring right through me

you're right there but its like you never knew me

**Kanae: **

do you even know I'm up to head

did you give up on me to be with her

revenge is sweeter than you ever were

revenge is sweeter than you ever were

nothing can save you now that is over

**Maria: **

I guess that you find out that you're no one

don't say you're sorry now 'cause I just don't care

nothing can save you now

nothing

nothing can save you now

nothing

**Kanae: **

are you even listening when I talk to you

do you even care what I'm going through

you stare and you're staring right through me

you're right there but its like you never knew me

**Kanae and Maria: **

do you even know I'm up to head

did you give up on me to be with her

revenge is sweeter than you ever were

revenge is sweeter than you ever were

*Everyone applaud*

**Ma300: **figures so I'm giving an 8

**Ginet: **not bad I guess a 7 will do

**DJ DOGG: **what was that?! Singing?!?! I seen better!! You two have no style what so ever! A 6 will do!

**Ma300: **too much Simon!

**DJ DOGG: **don't be jealous steph

**Ma300: **im not! Your taking this judging too seriously!!

**Ginet: **whatever! So next is…. Um who's next?

**Ma300: **well….since I'm saving Ren and kyoko for last, well its between sho/kyoko and Reino/kyoko

**Ginet: **time for voting?

**Ma300: **yup so the reviewers will vote and this time I WONT change the results. Promise.

*phone rings*

**Ma300; **hello?

**Fabi: **the show is becoming boring! More entertainment please!

**Ma300: **this is my show so back off!

**Fabi: **hmm…*pushes the button*

**DJ DOGG: ***BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ* OW!! the pain!!

**Fabi; **oops wrong one!

**Ma300: ***BUZZ BUZZ BUZ* ouch!! Why you little….!

**Fabi**: bye sis! *hangs up*

**Ma300: **GRRRRRR!!!!!!

Vote now!


End file.
